


Blanket Fort

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Self-Insert Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Left alone in their own hotel room, Prompto and Katia decide to have some fun.





	Blanket Fort

"Another day, another night Ignis has banished us to a seperate hotel room." Prompto said with a sigh as he jumped onto the bed. Katia looked at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as she sat on the opposite bed.

"You say that as if we didn't do anything to get on his nerves." she said. This situation ended up being a common occurance, the two of them would do something that would get on the advisor's nerves, leading them to be left in a seperate hotel room from the others so the man could have some peace and quiet. Not that the two minded being left to themselves, they'd been friends since high school and enjoyed each others company. It was just too much fun to joke around about their banishment.

Prompto looked up at her, a slight pout on his face which was clearly for dramatic effect. "Hey, if you hadn't reminded me about that video, we wouldn't be in this mess!" he whined in exaggeration as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

Katia caught the pillow, taking the chance to quickly throw it back at him before he could react. The pillow hit him right in the face. "Hey, you had the choice to not play along with me, you know." she said.

Prompto threw the pillow back where it had been lying before. "And leave you to be banished on your own?" he said with a smirk of his own. "We both know you wouldn't survive the night alone."

Katia snickered. "You sure you don't have that the other way around, Prom?" she replied. "Pretty sure you're the one who'd get upset about being away from me for the night."

The blonde blushed, darting his eyes away. "Noct and Gladio are rubbing off on you too much."

Katia laughed nervously, realizing she'd said the wrong thing. "Sorry," she said, looking around the room for something she could use to alievate the awkward tension that now surrounded them. "Hey, I got an idea. How about we make a blanket fort? You know, like we used to in high school?"

Prompto's eyes lit up as the widest grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah, let's do it!"

The two jumped off of the beds as they scrambled to grab the blankets and covers, even going and grabbing the chair cushions. It wouldn't be the most impressive blanket fort they'd made, but it was all about the fun they'd have and not the end result itself. In just a few moments, they'd manage to complete their task. One blanket was set in between the two beds, being held in place with some of the pillows. The cushions were lying on the floor, covered by another blanket, giving them something comfortable to lie on that wasn't the standard hotel carpet. The remaining pillows had been spread out on both ends of the fort.

"Well come on, let's go in!" Katia said, diving inside instantly. Prompto followed suit. The two of them lied down next to each other, bursting into laughter. It had been so long since they'd done this, and in that moment it made them feel like they were teenagers again. It was a good feeling, one they hadn't felt in a while. The laughter died down as they stared at each other.

"So now what?" Prompto asked. "We don't exactly have all the movies and snacks that we usually would after all."

"Well, we still got a TV!" Katia countered. "There's bound to be something we can find to watch." She got up and snagged the remote, turning on the TV as she got back in the fort.

It turned on to a news report talking about the fall of Insomnia. Even though it had happened a few weeks ago, it was still a hot topic for discussion. It didn't help that the false reports of Lady Lunafreya and Noctis' deaths were being reported, along with King Regis' death. Katia's enthusiasm quickly vanished as the report went on.

Prompto turned to look at her, worry spreading across his own face. "Kat, what's wrong?" he asked as he held her hand in his.

Katia let out a sigh. "What are we supposed to do once all this is over?" she asked, continuing to stare at the news. "I mean, Insomnia's gone. We can't just go back home once the empire's been defeated and Noct finally gets to be with Lady Lunafreya. I guess I'm just worried about what's gonna be next or something..."

Prompto grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, and squeezed Katia's hand in comfort as he moved closer to her. "Don't think about it right now," he said. "No point in worrying about the future when we still have all this work to do. Besides, I think I got an idea of what we'll do."

"And what would that be?" Katia asked.

"We get a place near Wiz's Chocobo Ranch of course!" Prompto exclaimed. "I mean, what could be better than being around chocobos?"

Katia couldn't help but laugh at that. Of course chocobos would be involved. "I swear, sometimes I think you love chocobos more than you love me, Prom."

"Hey, you know that's not true." Prompto frowned, though his tone of voice gave off the idea that he was happy.

"Oh really? Prove it then."

No sooner had she said that had Prompto wrapped his arms around her and tackled her down. Katia squealed, surprised by the sudden action, but was quickly silenced by a kiss left on her forehead. She looked up at the photographer and giggled, hugging him back as they fell onto their sides.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Prompto asked, a nervous grin on his face.

Katia planted a kiss on Prompto's lips, feeling rather satisfied with herself. "Hmmm, I guess it is," she said. "What did I do to deserve a perfect guy like you?"

"Honestly, I ask that question to myself a lot." Prompto said. The two lied there in each others arms, too comfortable to move.

"So are we gonna get to bed, or no?" Katia asked.

"I thought we could just stay here for the night," Prompto answered. "I mean, we took all the time to set this up, it'd be a shame if we took it down already. Let's just sleep like this, I don't mind."

"Guess the cleaning lady's gonna be stuck cleaning it up then," Katia said. "Otherwise Gladio will make assumptions about what kept us so long."

"He'll do that anyway." Prompto said.

"Yeah, especially with all the noise we've been making." Katia added.

The two settled into their comfy fort, feeling sleep preparing to take them. Prompto contentedly sighed, moving his fingers through Katia's hair. "...Love ya, Kat."

"Love you too, Prom."


End file.
